PARTITION
by I and P
Summary: Naruto siendo muy joven había alcanzado el sueño de ser director del colegio Konoha. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que en medio de la noche se encontró con una de las profesoras, vestida apenas con un abrigo-¿Hinata-chan que haces? –por favor no preguntes- Pero en cuanto la vio bailando el caño toda su cordura se fue al carajo


**Naruto no me pertenece**

**PARTITION**

"_**Naruto siendo muy joven había alcanzado el sueño de ser director del colegio Konoha. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que en medio de la noche se encontró con una de las profesoras, vestida apenas vestida con un abrigo-¿Hinata-chan que haces? –por favor no preguntes- Pero en cuanto la vio bailando el caño toda su cordura se fue al carajo"**_

Conseguir el puesto de director del prestigioso Colegio Konoha había sido lo más difícil de toda su vida, pero gracias a sus buenas gestiones y a que su padre ya había sido director del mismo logró lo que tanto quería. Así que ahora se dedicaba sólo a disfrutar del éxito.

Esa tarde de día viernes parecía que todo transcurriría de forma normal hasta que sintió unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta. Dejó de lado unos documentos que no quería leer y se frotó las sienes, cansado

-adelante

-permiso Naruto-san

El rubio se puso rígido en su silla. Sólo había una persona que se dirigía a él de esa forma, con ese tono de voz, Hinata Hyuga, la maestra de preescolar

-Hinata-chan, que sorpresa… toma asiento por favor

-gracias…-¡oh por Dios! Se veía tan tierna sonrojada-en realidad venía a pedirle un favor

-por favor no me trates de usted, me siento viejo… tutéame

-ehh… bueno… el asunto es que venía a pedir permiso para salir una hora más temprano la semana que viene

-es sólo una hora así que no habrá ningún problema ¿pasó algo malo?

La vio tragar saliva nerviosa ocultando preocupación detrás de una falsa sonrisa- en realidad no… tengo que solucionar una pequeña cosa nada más, nada de que preocuparse

-¡oh! Está bien

-gracias… no te quito más tiempo

La mujercilla se levantó de la silla y desapareció de la oficina tan rápido como llegó. En cuanto salió Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo ¿porqué tanto drama con ella? Por la simple razón de que durante la fiesta de su nombramiento la profesora que estaba más borracha que una cuba le confesó amor eterno. Nunca nadie le había demostrado un amor tan verdadero como el que ella le había otorgado con sus cinco minutos de confesión. El problema es que justo en el instante en que se iba a atrever a besarlo se desmayó y al volver al trabajo no recordaba nada.

Después de ese incidente se había dedicado a mirarla más, a compartir con ella, a conocerla ¡y claro que se le notaba que andaba a la siga suya! Si al principio no podía emitir una frase completa frente a él sin tartamudear o sonrojarse. Ahora ya se trataban con más confianza, lo cual le gustaba, mucho.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella y volver al trabajo. Aún le quedaba tarde por delante.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Como buen día lunes tuvo demasiado trabajo. A las nueve de la noche estaba tan cansado que tuvo que pedirle al chofer de su familia que lo llevara. Al sentarse en el asiento de atrás se aflojó la corbata y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana distraído, hasta que a un lado de la calle vio la silueta de una mujer con las mejores piernas que había visto en su vida cubierta con un abrigo que apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le pidió al chofer que bajara la velocidad para verla mejor y ahí noto que ese cabello largo azabache y ese tono de piel ya lo había visto en alguna parte. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella no pudo evitar bajar el vidrio de su ventana y exclamar

-¡¿Hinata-chan?!-el auto se detuvo automáticamente y la mujer le dedicó la mirada asustada de un cordero que va al matadero- ¿qué haces caminando tan sola por aquí?

-ehh… bueno… yo…

-¡súbete! ¡te llevamos!

- de verdad que no es necesario-dijo abrazándose a sí misma-muchas gracias de todas formas

Iba a seguir caminado cuando Naruto salió del auto y prácticamente la arrastró con él-una mujer no debe andar tan sola a estas horas de la noche ¿dónde se supone que vas?

-a… a la esquina de la avenida principal con la calle Shibuya

-ya escuchaste a la señorita amigo-le dijo al chofer amistosamente

De ahí reinó un silencio incomodo durante el cual de reojo el se dedicó a analizarla. Estaba más maquillada de lo normal, sus ojos se veían más grandes y definidos, su piel se veía más brillante y sus labios pintados de carmín se veían más gruesos y tentadores. Movió la cabeza una y otra vez para evitar seguir esa dirección de pensamientos sin embargo cuando ella se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien el abrigo se le abrió un poco en las piernas con el cual aprovechó de dar un vistazo rápido a sus tonificados muslos ¿acaso no llevaba ropa debajo del abrigo? ¿cómo era capaz de salir así? ¿acaso iba a ver a algún novio?

-¿qué se supone que vas a hacer Hinata?

-por favor no preguntes… es bastante vergonzoso

-¿no me tienes confianza?

-no es eso…-se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, ese simple gesto le resultó simplemente apetitoso, tanto que tenía ganas de morder ese suculento labio el mismo-¡oh ya llegamos! –anunció la chica sacándole de sus pensamientos pecaminosos, otra vez.

Dio las gracias, se despidió y salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus enormes tacones le permitieron. Naruto la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad con la cabeza llena de fantasías subidas de tono que no debería tener con una maestra de preescolar

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

El día miércoles ya estaba hastiado de los sueños húmedos que había tenido con Hinata ¡Parecía un quinceañero! Debía solucionar el problema de una vez y para eso necesitaba ir a la raíz del asunto: hablar con la maestra. Quizás se le confesaría, la invitaría a salir, pasaría a segunda base y seguiría saliendo con ella hasta que aceptara entregarle su cuerpo.

Esperaría hasta el último recreo para acercarse o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. A los graciosos alumnos de quinto año se les ocurrió hacer la guerra de comida más catastrófica de todos los tiempos por lo que estuvo horas impartiendo castigos, llamando apoderados y evaluando los daños. Cuando por fin pudo darse un respiro vio por la ventana como Hinata salía rápidamente por la entrada principal. Otra vez había perdido su oportunidad. Otra noche con sus estúpidos sueños. El ringtone de su celular lo distrajo

-¿qué quieres Teme?

-dobe suenas cansado…

-sí… cosas del colegio ¿para que me llamas?

-vamos al club esta noche, unos colegas me comentaron que tienen una nueva atracción por tiempo limitado

-¡pero es miércoles! ¿no tienes trabajo mañana?

-sí… pero hay que aprovechar a esta chica nueva…

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, quizás acompañar a su mejor amigo a un club de strippers lo haría olvidar su pequeña fijación con Hinata

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Ambos hombres vestidos con traje se sentaron en una de las ultimas mesas a la espera de que los atendieran

-oye Teme, Sakura-chan no te dice nada por venir a estas cosas

-no debería, no es mi novia

-todavía ¿pero con todos los encontrones que se han dado no deberían iniciar una relación?

-no necesariamente

Naruto iba a seguir molestándolo pero una chica vestida de colegiala se les acercó

-caballeros ¿qué les sirvo?

El rubio no alcanzó a pedir el whisky que quería porque su amigo arrastraba a la chica hasta la salida ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguramente Sasuke se había vuelto loco. Como quedó sólo se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago, conversó un poco con la masculina barwoman y desvió su vista hacia el escenario

-Caballeros, les presento a nuestro reemplazo favorito de la semana, la señorita Luna… recíbanla con un gran aplauso por favor

Se oscureció todo el establecimiento excepto por un halo de luz que apuntaba al centro del escenario donde la silueta de una mujer se ocultaba bajo una falda, una blusa ajustada mientras que una gorra ocultaba su cabello, parecía llevar una varilla o una regla entre sus manos. El rubio quedó helado en cuanto la vio. Apenas la música comenzó a sonar la mujer camino por la pasarela deslumbrado a todos con su disfraz de maestra ¡que ironía para él! A medida que la canción iba avanzando se iba quitando prenda por prenda los zapatos, la blusa, la falda… quedó simplemente con una tanga, un corset que marcaba su fina cintura y su gorro. Siguió bailando y coqueteando con el público hasta que la canción terminó, se quitó su gorro liberando su larga cabellera oscura y enfrentando a todos con una sonrisa bajo la enorme máscara que cubría su rostro.

El rubio quedó de piedra. La reconocería aunque estuviera tapada con mil máscaras. Esa mujer que lo estaba atormentado en carne y hueso era la misma que lo atormentaba en sus sueños ¡¿qué iba a hacer ahora?!

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Distraído dejó el tema estar durante el día para volver al club en la noche. Volvió a sentarse en la barra a la espera de que ella saliera. Esta vez la barwoman no era otra que su mejor amiga

-¿qué tomarás?-le dijo como si no lo conociera

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡shh! ¡no grites!-le pegó en la nuca- Estoy haciendo un favor, ayer Sasuke me sacó tan rápido que ni alcancé a saludarte

-¿o sea que ayer la colegiala, eras tú? –ella asintió -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar preparando tu tesis o algo asi?

-una amiga me pidió de favor que ayudara por aquí, termino el sábado, después seguiré con mis cosas

-claro, claro…

-y tu… ¿qué haces por aquí, de nuevo?

-yo… pues…

Desvío la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Luna subirse en el escenario. Esta vez vestía un abrigo y un sombrero de exploradora. Cuando las luces del local sólo apuntaban a ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música haciendo unas piruetas en el caño que tenía al lado ¿hace cuanto tiempo hacía esto? ¡era una verdadera experta!

-le sale completamente natural ¿cierto?-comentó Sakura a su lado- y eso que esta es su primera y única semana

-¿porqué?-preguntó el rubio ocultando su curiosidad

-porque es sólo un reemplazo, termina mañana

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando Hinata terminó su baile quedando en una especie de trikini de leopardo sujetando la máscara sobre su rostro, prácticamente arrancó del lugar , no quería ser descubierto por ella Quizás nunca había sido el más listo de la clase, pero si fue capaz de alcanzar la dirección era capaz de sacar provecho de la situación.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

-Naruto cierra la boca… estas babeando sobre la barra-regañó Sakura

Pero es que no podía ¡como iba a lograrlo con el medio modelito que lucía Hinata en su última noche! Un sostén brillante con varias cuerdas alrededor y una tanga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación… más encima su forma de moverse y todo ¡cómo podía la dulce y tierna maestra de preescolar hacer esas cosas con el caño! ¿estaba en una dimensión paralela? ¿estaba soñando? Un golpe en la nuca lo sacó de todas sus fantasías, su amiga lo miraba furiosa

-¡te dije que dejaras de babear mi barra!

-pero es que Hinata-chan…-soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió sin pensarlo

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, se supone que nadie conocía a Luna por su verdadero nombre, tomó el cuello de la camisa del rubio, amenazante- ¿de dónde la conoces?

-ehhh… yo…

-¡respóndeme!

-¡suéltame!-se zafó de ella antes de que uno de sus duros golpes le deformara la nariz- es la maestra de preescolar de mi colegio

-¿eres su jefe?-la pelirosa se alarmó- ¡ay no! ¿no pensarás despedirla cierto? Ella no hace esto por gusto, es sólo un favor

-¡no!-gritó a todo pulmón ante la idea de separarse de ella- sólo necesito conversar con ella ¿es su ultima noche, cierto?

-sí… mañana es el show de desnudos, así que me tocará reemplazarla

-¿tú?... ¡¿en un show de desnudos?!-casi escupe todo el contenido de su vaso-¿El teme lo sabe?

-no tiene porqué… además después del escándolo que me hizo el día miércoles los guardias le prohibieron la entrada

-yo podría decirle… tu sabes lo posesivo que es…

-no te atreverías…-lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados, amenazante

Naruto miró al escenario en cuanto la música dio término. Hinata se despedía de todos con una gran máscara teatral que le cubría la mitad del rostro, mientras daba besos al público. El presentador se le acercó pasándole un brazo por lo hombros mientras anunciaba que era su última presentación. El rubio apretó sus puños con furia, nadie tocaba a _su mujer_… o a la que sería su mujer

-¿Naruto, estás bien?

-Sakura-chan-dijo serio sin apartar la mirada del escenario-si me haces un favor no le digo al teme lo que harás mañana.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Al llegar al camerino de Ino, Hinata exhaló el suspiro más grande de su vida ¡por fin había terminado esa semana! Recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho con tanta vergüenza que podría desmayarse en ese mismo instante. Movió su cabeza en señal de negación para alejar esos desagradables pensamientos. Pero en el instante que lo consiguió unos profundos ojos azules reaparecieron en su cabeza ¿porqué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿porqué? ¿porqué Naruto tenía que venir justo a este club? Y más encima volvió los otros días para mirarla fijamente haciendo que el aire a su alrededor se volviera pesado y que todas las miradas lascivas de los otros hombres ante los cuales bailaba se borraran. En su imaginación estaba ella, bailándole sólo a él… conqueteandole, conquistándole, consiguiendo de una vez por todas su corazón…

Volvió a suspirar mientras apretaba la bata contra su cuerpo ¿la habría descubierto? Ella no quería alejarse de su lado, quería mantener la relación laboral hasta que pudiera ser la chica que le gustara

Se sentó frente al espejo para quitarse el maquillaje, sin embargo los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron

-Hinata-chan ¿estas visible?

-pasa Sakura-chan…-vio a su nueva amiga pelirosa sonreírle incómoda- ¿qué necesitas?

-hay un cliente que quiere verte

A Hinata se le fue el mundo a los pies-¿es necesario que vaya?

-sí… -le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo- no te preocupes, con uno de los guardias estaré viendo todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Así que si ese idiota intenta algo lo sacaremos inmediatamente

-¿idiota? ¿lo conoces?

-mm… no, pero todos los hombres que vienen hasta acá son unos idiotas, ya deberías saberlo

La pelinegra volvió a colocarse la máscara resignada. Se amarró fuertemente la bata y caminó lentamente hacia el salón número 2. Ino le había dado consejos para sentirse más segura de sí misma. Este era el momento de aplicarlos. Al llegar a la puerta cerró los ojos, respiró tres veces y sonrió. Al entrar en el cuarto un hombre estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, no logró reconocerlo, pero debía deshacerse pronto de él.

-¿algo en que lo pueda ayudar, señor?

-podrías bailar para mí, por favor

No necesitó que el volteara para saber quien era, sin embargo al hacerlo sólo pudo comprobar la impensable. Uzumaki Naruto, su jefe, el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella aparentemente sin reconocerla, pidiéndole un baile

-¿o prefieres que pida otra cosa?-puso esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara que la derretía

"¡_concéntrate Hinata_!"se dijo así misma "_sino te descubrirá_"-claro que sí, señor… no se vale tocar

-claro, claro

Encendió el radio, una de las últimas canciones de Beyonce estaba puesta. Se acercó a uno de los sillones moviéndose sobre él sensualmente. Hizo todas las piruetas que pudo mientras lo miraba fijamente, él le devolvía la mirada con aún más intensidad, parece que ni siquiera respiraba, eso la hizo sentirse poderosa por primera vez en su vida.

-detente…-dijo él con voz ronca, en el momento en que ella estaba recostada en el sillón

-¡¿qué?!-masculló asustada- el baile no ha terminado

-detente por favor-se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente a ella- sino no podré contenerme-se sentó a su lado tomando la máscara-Hinata-chan

En ese momento el mundo se le vino encima. Se puso pálida, muda y comenzó a sudar frío. En cualquier momento se pondría a hiperventilar y desmayaría, quizás eso era lo mejor, así despertaría de esa pesadilla. Cuando el rubio apartó completamente la máscara le sonrió cálidamente ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-sabía que eras tú Hinata-chan… lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi en ese escenario

-¿có…cómo… pudiste…?

-llevo fijándome en ti todos estos meses ¿cómo podría no reconocerte? -levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla-no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir estos tres días, creo que mereces un castigo

-¿me despedirás?

-haré algo mucho mejor…

Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que consiguió juntar sus labios con los suyos. Al principio era algo cálido y tierno, pero después se volvió más exigente, quitándole la respiración. La chica estaba extasiada, nunca la habían besado así, y que exactamente el amor de su vida estuviera haciéndolo era un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, no supo en que momento ya estaba sin la bata mientras que Naruto estaba con la camisa abierta. Lo amaba demasiado pero no podía dejar que siguiera avanzando.

-detente…-pero él seguía acariciándola- ¡detente por favor!-chilló histérica

-Hinata-chan…

Se amarró la bata nuevamente, mientras se alejaba de él lo más posible. El rubio seguía mirándola con deseo, se asustó-¿este es el castigo del cual hablabas? ¿sólo quieres usarme?

-no… claro que no… ¿cómo podría hacerle eso a la chica que le gusto?

-¿có…cómo… lo?

-¿qué como lo se?-la interrumpió- me lo confesaste borracha en la fiesta de mi nombramiento ¿no lo recuerdas?

FLASH BACK

_-¡contigo quería hablar!-Naruto se acercó rápidamente a una tambaleante Hinata que lo apuntaba, menos mal que estaban en un pasillo poco transitado- Naruto-kun…-soltó una risilla que le encantó_

_-¿Hinata-chan? ¿estas bien?_

_-¡claaaro! ¡mejor que nunca! Siento que podría conquistar el mundo entero-se tropezó con sus propios pies- ¿porqué todo se mueve tanto?-estuvo a punto de caerse pero el rubio la sujetó –que bonitos ojos tienes… sabes he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo_

_-¿que es?_

_-Naruto-kun, tu me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el primer momento en que te ví, fue algo mágico. Estaba allí, sola esperando la entrevista con el antiguo director y llegaste tú, con tu enorme sonrisa, a levantarme en animo, Juro que si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera tenido el puesto… por eso, y porque me animas y me motivas a seguir adelante te quiero, no sólo eso, te amo… te amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa para demostrarte mi amor: iría al otro lado del mundo, me arrastraría en el frio, moriría de hambre, juro que haría cualquier cosa por ti_

_EL rubio estaba impactado, nunca sospechó la magnitud de los sentimientos de su colega, ni en sus mejores sueños creyó que alguien lo amara así-Hinata-chan…_

_-y ahora señor director, voy a besarle…_

_ La pelinegra se le acercaba lentamente, con la mirada fija en sus labios. Naruto sólo esperó con ansia, no sabía porqué, pero nunca antes esos labios le habían resultado tan agradables. Sin embargo cuando sólo faltaban milímetros para besarse, ella se desmayó entre sus brazos_

FIN FLASH BACK

-y ahí te desmayaste

-¡oh por Dios! ¡que vergüenza! ¡que vergüenza!-se quejó mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación- ¿cómo podré volver a dirigirte la palabra? ¡no podré! ¡sólo me queda renunciar!

-no-se acercó él tomándola de los hombros-eso ni se te ocurra, no permitiré que te alejes de mi

-¿porqué?

-porque yo igual te quiero Hinata-chan y me falta poco para amarte de la misma forma en que tu lo haces

-Naruto-kun…

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-sí… quiero-dijo tímidamente colocándose de puntitas para besarlo tiernamente- pero tenemos que ir lento…

-como tu quieras, siempre y cuando me hagas uno de esos bailes en privado y sólo para mí

**FIN**


End file.
